New Year's Kiss
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Pre-Series AU: Jamie Fleming thought this New Year's Eve would be uneventful, just like all of the rest. What she didn't know was that her Prince Charming would be there. Vince/Orwell


**Happy New Year's Eve, Capers! Here's a story to pass the time by as we count down the last hours of 2011!**

**This is a total AU, guys. I had a canon idea for post Goggles and Hicks, but the canon muses weren't cooperating enough for it. Between you and me, I think they having a bit **_**too **_**much to drink today… *Hears something break in the distance* Yep… darn muses. **

**Anyway, I do not own The Cape. Enjoy the feature presentation.**

_**New Year's Kiss**_

During New Years Eve, billionaire Peter Fleming hosted a huge party at his security business- ARK. His daughter Jamie knew that this was just for show most likely, but she decided that she could really careless. The parties were fun, and some _really _interesting people always showed themselves.

During the 2011 New Year party, the brunette found a whole new reason to be at her father's parties.

-0-

Dressed in a lavender cocktail dress, Jamie stood by the her father, who was carrying on his own conversation with Mayor Welkins. She wasn't really paying attention to Peter, or anyone else for that matter. The room was abuzz with chatter and a bit of music, but yet she didn't seem to care. All that seemed to matter was the young man standing by the buffet table.

He was clad in black pants and a blue button-up shirt with sandy-blonde hair that curled up on the very ends. The brunette guessed that he was really hungry, judging by the fact that he hadn't left the buffet table from the minute he got there. She smiled to herself, he _was _pretty cute…

"Jamie?" Peter had called out to his daughter.

She jerked her head away from the sandy-blonde to her father, slightly cursing under her breath. They had just met in a locked stare when Peter spoke to her.

"Yes, father?"

The billionaire gave his daughter a concerned look. "Are you-?" he paused when he found who the brunette was so busy staring at. He knew that boy. Wasn't that Faraday's son? Now he had to wonder what came over his wife when she made the invite list…

"Dad? Is there something you needed to tell me?" Jamie asked.

Peter looked back at his daughter rather quickly. "Never mind, Princess. I need to speak with your mother. Excuse me," he responded promptly before making his way past the brunette.

She sighed to herself before picking her head up to look back over at the buffet table. A smile graced her features as she saw that the young man hadn't left. In fact, he was smiling right back at her.

The boy, more so known as Vince Faraday, hadn't really wanted to come to this party in the first place. He didn't really know anyone, but his father insisted they went. Vince swore that his father wanted to go just to snoop on the Flemings.

This is how he ended up at the buffet table. He didn't really know what else to do, and god knew where his father was. Though, as soon as he laid eyes on the pretty brunette from across the room, he had a feeling that his night would _surely _be looking up.

Jamie laced her fingers together, laying them gently across her abdomen as she padded over to the buffet table. Once she got there, she tried to act like a complete tease. She said not a word to Vince, but continued to pour herself a glass of punch.

The sandy-blonde took in the brunette's figure, a grin playing on his lips. "Finally got the courage to stop staring and come over here, huh?"

Jamie turned her head back to look at the young man behind her, a curtain of dark hair curving into her face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were staring at _me _just as much as I was staring at you."

"Nah, I think you're just crazy," Vince spoke, the same grin still eating away at his features.

The brunette turned all the way around, leaning against the buffet table. "Oh really?" She smirked, holding out a hand for him to take. "Jamie Fleming."

The sandy-blonde ducked his head to place a gentle kiss on the backside of her hand. "My pleasure. I'm Vince Faraday."

Jamie fought the blush on her cheeks as she took her hand back. "So you're Faraday's son? My mom invited pretty much anyone to this party. Dad's not too happy about it, but what can I say?"

Vince smirked back at his new acquaintance. "I heard she's looking for you to settle down sometime soon."

The brunette shrugged, a smile in place. "Apparently she's tired of her twenty-one year old daughter being single."

"Do you like being single?" the sandy-blonde asked, mocking her pose by leaning against the buffet table.

Another shrug. "It's fine, I suppose. My apartment is the way _I _want it to be. No extra mouth to feed besides the little one."

Vince gave her a confused expression. "You have a kid?" he paused, in even more shock.

Jamie smiled. "Well, I'd like to consider my cat my kid. I've had him since he was born."

The young man sighed, feeling a complete relief. "Okay, I was a little worried at first."

The two had locked in a stare for a moment, not noticing everyone else growing silent over Peter Fleming standing at a nearby podium.

Jamie took Vince by the crook of the arm, leading him past the crowd of people, sitting down in a few chairs against the wall.

As he sat down next to her, he gave her a weak grin. "Don't you want to hear your dad talk?" He whispered.

"Not really," the brunette chuckled lightly. "I hear him talk everyday."

"Fair enough," Vince passed her a wider grin before looking down at his feet. He didn't really understand why, but it wasn't that easy talking to this girl. Never in his life had he dealt with such a struggle for words. He got all tongue tied and nervous like.

Jamie had a hard enough time talking to the sandy-blonde without blushing. He was really cute… she'd kill herself if she did something to screw this up. The brunette looked over at Vince, catching her eyes with his. She quickly looked away, a bright blush burning onto her cheeks. _Well, so much for not blushing_, Jamie thought to herself.

Vince smiled to himself, taking the brunette's hand in his. He threaded their fingers together, a little wary that she would snatch her hand back. "You know, I'm surprised you're letting me do this."

"Really?" the young girl met with his blue eyes, a smile forming at her lips. "Well, maybe I like you doing this."

"Maybe I like doing it," the sandy-blonde added with a grin.

-0-

As the night went on, the potential couple only got closer. Jamie was thankful that her father had been busy elsewhere; if he had seen his daughter cuddled up with the Faraday kid, Fleming would have blown through the roof with anger.

By the time the countdown for the New Year began, the champagne was brought out for everyone to enjoy.

The brunette and Vince still sat down in the very back of the room with their glasses of champagne in hand. Jamie had her body turned towards the sandy-blonde, her legs crossed daintily.

"So, not too bad of a party for a rich family, hmm?" she asked with a grin.

Vince chuckled. "Hey, I never said it was going to be a bad party."

"Mhm. Your actions spoke for yourself when you went straight for the buffet table," Jamie began, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I'm with you now, aren't I?" the sandy-blonde took the brunette by the hand once more, squeezing it gently.

She smiled down at their interlocking fingers, her heart fluttering a mile a minute. "Yes, you really are."

Vince checked his watch, seeing that it was 11:55 PM. _Man, time really did fly_, he thought to himself.

Jamie looked over at him, rather worriedly. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all," the sandy-blonde passed her a smile. _What would I give to kiss her at midnight?_

The brunette gave him a smile of her own, secretly wondering the same thing. She had never felt so attracted to someone she had just met before, and it was kind of overwhelming. Not overwhelming enough to keep herself from kissing Vince, though…

By the time 11:59 hit, both of them were beside themselves with anxiety. They heard the countdown going off as a muffled sound. Neither of them paid anything else a single thought.

_15, 14, 13.…._

Jamie took in a deep breath of air, hoping that this guy was a mind reader like River Tam from _Firefly_… If he did, this would have made her night a hell of a lot easier.

_12, 11, 10.…_

Vince wished he had a huge remote control for the room. If he could mute the whole room, he would be able to concentrate on the brunette's pretty little smile.

_9, 8, 7.…_

"Vince?" Jamie began, quite breathlessly.

_6, 5, 4.…._

"Yeah?" he asked, giving his full attention to his date.

_3, 2, 1.…._

"I want…" she paused, gradually getting closer to the sandy-blonde's lips.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

At this point, it didn't matter that the whole room was loud with cheers and chatter. It didn't matter that confetti scattered around the room, dropping down on the potential couple like a blanket of snow.

Their lips finally met after moments of drawn out anticipation. The first contact was gentle, like a feather. Even then, they didn't pull away. Vince wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist, pressing his lips to hers again. The second contact was firm and safe. It lasted for several moments; a repetitive motion between the two of them.

Once they broke apart, completely breathless, Jamie smiled back at Vince, still unsure of what else was to come. She was completely surprised when the sandy-blonde leaned forward to press a kiss to the brunette's temple.

"Happy New Year, Jamie," he began, a grin on his lips.

"It is now," she nodded before ducking her head to start another kiss with Vince.

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all have someone to celebrate the New Year with. **


End file.
